New Places To Have Sex
by AnimeNekoLover
Summary: Usagi wants to move.  Why you ask because he has yet to find a place in the penthouse where he has not had sex with Misaki. Rating will go up.  Was and still is ShounenaiFangirl's
1. Chapter 1

New Places To Have Sex

Chapter 1

Summary: Usagi wants to move. Why you ask because he has yet to find a place in the penthouse where he has not had sex with Misaki.

"I think we need to move"

Misaki, who was at the sink washing up, looked up in surprise.

"I think we need to move" Usagi repeated.

Misaki narrowed his eyes, "I heard you the first time. Why do we need to move? What's wrong with the place we have now?"

"Oh, nothing really" Usagi replied. He looked around for a second and then sighed, "It's just…"

Misaki was starting to get annoyed. "Just what, come on, tell me! Are you trying to run away from Aikawa-san again?"

"My deadline is months away"

"Better work opportunities?"

"I can work anywhere I want"

"You want to move to a place farther away from everyone who wants to interfere in our r-relationship?"

"That would never work; they would find us no matter where we ran to"

"The apartment's broken and beyond repairs?"

"This apartment is in perfect shape and will stay that way for many years to come"

"You want more space for all the Suzuki-san's, marimo, eels and whatever useless junk you want?"

"No, I think we're fine for the time being"

"…You want to go on a rich guy shopping spree?"

"Of course not"

"WHAT THEN? I GIVE UP!" Misaki yelled in defeat.

Smiling sadly, Usagi said, "The reason I want to move is because there is no place in this house where I haven't made love to you"

Registering his words, Misaki blushed and glared angrily at him, "P-Pervert! That is all it is. That's so stupid!"

Usagi chuckled softly and advanced towards the boy, "We've done it everywhere I can possibly think of and it's so terribly boring. I want to do it in some new, exciting, undiscovered place we've never do it before"

"W-Well, I don't! I don't care about any of that!" Misaki said angrily. The boy gave a surprised gasp when he suddenly felt the older man behind him, feeling his strong arms wrapping around his slender waist, his hot breath ghosting in his ear.

"So, Misaki, shall we move to a new apartment?"

Misaki realized that the man would not give up, and that this meant a lot to him. Therefore, for his lover, Misaki considered it thoughtfully. Suddenly, for some reason, certain loneliness washed over his heart at the thought of leaving this apartment he shared with his lover, who he loved more than anything in the world.

"No, I don't want to. I don't want to leave this apartment"

"And why is that?" Usagi asked.

"B-Because…we have so many special memories here. This is my home, I feel so happy living here with you…I have never felt happier living in any other place, even happier than living with Nii-chan. This place is…special to me…"

"Misaki…" Usagi whispered eyes wide with surprise.

"It's special to me. I…I do not feel like giving this place to anyone-else. We should stay here and continue making more memories of this place…" Misaki said. He slowly turned around and hugged the writer standing before him, looking up at him with pleading eyes, "Please, Usagi-san…I want to stay, I…I know this is your apartment…but…but I really-"

Smiling gently, Usagi slowly reached down and gently touched one of Misaki's cheeks. "Misaki, first of all, this is our apartment, not just mine. And second of all, we don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to; if this place really is so special to you, then of course we'll stay"

"Really?" Misaki said in disbelief, "But…but you wanted to move…it meant a lot to you-""Yes, but you mean so much more to me. You are the most important thing I have in my life and I want you to be happy, so we're staying" Usagi answered. He paused and smirked, "If I want new places where we can make love, I'll just have to make do with places outside of the apartment, places we haven't tried yet" Misaki didn't say anything to that. Truthfully, he did not care where they did it, just as long as it was with his precious Usagi-san- not that he would ever admit it, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Misaki sighed as Usagi sat on the couch, looking depressed again. "What is it now? You're not still thinking of moving, are you?"

"After you expressed your desire to stay where we hold some of our most precious memories? Of course not"

Misaki let out a sigh of relief, "What is it, then?"

Usagi sighed and looked up at Misaki with boredom in his eyes, "Misaki, the problem still remains that there is no new place in this apartment where we can make love. Let's face it, we've done it everywhere"

Misaki glared at him, twitching with anger, "Problem? I see no problem, you just feel like being a pervert"

Usagi smiled sadly, "Misaki, you just don't get it. Doing it in new places would mean more excitement in our sex life. It might even deepen the love we share…don't you want that?"

"No. Now, can you please drop it? "Misaki said. He then started walking away. He stopped in his tracks when Usagi spoke again.

"How I wish we could do it in new places…it would make me very happy…"

The man gave a bored sigh, acting as if his whole world would crumble apart if he did not get his wish.

Misaki scowled. He could not believe his lover was acting like such a baby. The writer was making a big deal out of nothing…all because he could not have sex in new places. He was truly one of the biggest perverts Misaki had ever met in his entire life. Annoyed at his lover's tantrum, the boy sighed in defeat; he was probably digging his own grave here…but he just could not take it anymore. He turned around to face the man and, glaring angrily, he said, "Fine, let's do it then. It's a big place; there are probably lots of places you've missed…"

Usagi suddenly looked up and stared at him in amazement. Then he smirked, "Yes. Thank you, Misaki."

Misaki blushed, "R-Right."

Usagi chuckled softly, smirking wider, "And while we're at it, let's do it in places on the outside as well"

"WHAT?" Misaki exploded, blushing furiously, "N-NO!"

"Yes, I think we will" Usagi insisted happily. "Alright, now that that's settled, I'm going out to buy some cigarettes. Later, my love" Usagi said and, with those final words, the older man left the apartment.

For several moments, Misaki simply stood where he was, frozen with shock; he had been right. He had dug his own grave. He did not know what awaited him, nor whether he wanted it or not…all he knew was that were he and his lover going to do it a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

Usagi smirked as he sat on the couch, waiting for his young lover to return from school. He had drawn up a list of places inside the apartment complex where they have yet to have sex in, and he could not wait to try them. His eyes lit up when he saw the door open- the boy didn't have the chance to take even one step inside, Usagi just quickly strode over and cupped Misaki's face in his hands, staring into the boy's eyes with a mixture of lust and love. "Misaki, you're home…"

Misaki blinked, "Um, yeah…what-"

Usagi kissed his forehead gently and whispered, "We're going to work on our agreement, Misaki… starting now in the elevator."

"W-Wait… Usagi-san, what are you talking about? What agreement?"

Usagi chuckled softly and moved to help Misaki take his bag off his shoulders, "Have you already forgotten? We agreed that we'd make love in places of the apartment that we haven't done it before"

Misaki registered his words then blushed as red as a tomato, "T-T-That agreement?"

Usagi smirked evilly, "Yes, that agreement…now, come with me, Misaki." Without another word, Usagi took Misaki by the wrist and dragged him out of the apartment, not stopping for anything.

When they reached the elevator, Misaki spoke as they waited for the elevator door to open, "U-Usagi-san, this…this agreement…if its places in the apartment, shouldn't we go back and-"

"Misaki, there are no rules to this, we can do it in any order…besides, the elevator is in the apartment," Usagi answered. Finally, there was a ding! Sound and the door opened, revealing a bunch of people already riding in the elevator.

"Ah, some people are already on…looks like we can't do this after all" Misaki said, who looked rather happy about it.

Usagi growled, "Not if I can help it" and he stepped forward, putting on a fake smile. "Excuse me, could you all please leave this elevator?"

The people exchanged angry looks then glared at him. One of them said, "No, this isn't our floor"

"I will pay you if you just leave and take the stairs," Usagi added, getting out his wallet and putting a fat amount of cash into each person's hand. All the people then suddenly changed their minds and pocketed the cash, leaving for the stairs.

"Usagi-san, that was rude! You shouldn't have done that!" Misaki said angrily.

"I gave them money, didn't I? I said 'excuse me' and 'please'…what part of that was rude?"

Misaki glared angrily at him for a moment, and then said through clenched teeth, "That's not the point, what if there was somewhere important they had to go to?"

"Then they should run, as fast as they can" Usagi answered.

"What? That's so-" Misaki started but was cut off as Usagi suddenly pushed him into the elevator, against one of the walls and started kissing him passionately. "Ah, U-Usagi-san! Stop this, I…I don't want to do this in a public place!" Misaki cried as he tried to resist, trying to push the older man away.

Usagi chuckled softly and nipped the boy's ear, murmuring, "Yes…which is why I got everyone to leave." The boy glared at him and continued his protests but Usagi simply held onto him even tighter, claiming his lips again. He dominated each and every kiss, toying with the boy's tongue and, meanwhile, one of his hands slid down his lover's waist and pulled him closer, pressing his firm chest against Misaki's. Then, the lingering hand slid even lower and cupped Misaki's ass, receiving a sharp intake of breath.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened with a ding! A couple stood before them, waiting to get on the elevator. Misaki, whose eyes had been half-closed and watering with lust and pleasure, stared straight at the couple and froze with shock. Usagi noticed another's presence, took his mouth away from Misaki, and turned to face the two intruders.

For who knows how long, they all stared at each other. Misaki was embarrassed tremendously; the couple did not know what to think and Usagi was angry that this stupid couple was interrupting his precious time with his Misaki. The writer shot them a death glare, one so powerful and scary that the man finally said nervously, "U-Um…on…on second thought, let's take the stairs! S-Sorry for bothering you!"

Then the couple ran and the elevator door closed again. Misaki was still in shock but Usagi was already over it and went back to making love to his Misaki, acting as if nothing even happened.


End file.
